


Running on a Treadmill After You

by kittytbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoying Children, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Boys Are Dumb, Coddling, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feminization, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Rimming, THAT IS A REAL TAG, Top Harry, are these even tags, but it's mostly just harry calling louis baby and shit like that, harry calls louis' ass a pussy, having to share a bed, kind of?, louis works for an online lingerie shop, now for the sex tags, taking baths together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Honestly, pup, it's not like we haven't kissed before. Remember that time at Liam's 21st? And that time when we got wasted on New Years? Also we got off together one time! You were like face down, ass up, and it was in the middle of the woods but like--" Louis cut Harry off by smacking a hand in his mouth, his cheeks flushed and a tiny angry frown on his face.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Yes, Harry, I fucking remember all of that! But we were drunk! I hardly remember if you were a terrible kisser or not!" Lie. Blatant ugly lie. Louis has a vivid memory of Harry's mouth connected to his, he especially remembers the time they got off together. "I'm just. I'm scared, ok? What if they somehow figure it out and everyone ends up hating me including you?!" </i></p><p> </p><p>Or the Fake Boyfriends AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up (It's 2015!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first chaptered fic and I have about a quarter of it already written so I should be updating once a week. This is un-beta'd because I never have a beta lol. Title taken from [Running on a Treadmill by Oingo Boingo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BT5bWBfjTV8). 
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://pentaclelouis.tumblr.com/)  
> all chapter titles are Oingo Boingo songs. I don't know why but they are. the actual song from this chapter's title is
> 
>  
> 
> [Wake Up (It’s 1984!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZZtcrXrog4)

"Louis I am literally begging you. Please pretend to be my boyfriend for the week."

 

"No, Harry it's wrong and I'm not doing it!"

 

"Since when have you used the 'wrong reason' card?! You're the king, the queen, the princess, and the prince of doing things _because_ they're wrong!" Harry did have a point. Being his fake boyfriend wasn't exactly "wrong" or bad or anything of the sort, in fact it was tempting. But Louis had experience in this field of absolute fuckery. He pretends to be the boyfriend, one of them falls in love (usually it's him), and then they're not friends anymore and it sucks.

 

Louis sighed, "why can't you ask Niall or something? I'm sure he's willing to get free booze for a week and get happily drunk at a wedding!" Harry groaned and smushed his face into the couch cushion next to Louis' thigh. "I ruled him out ages ago. Everyone knows I like brunettes. Plus, he's an awful actor, like, worse than I am."

 

The shit had a point.

 

Louis growled in the back of his throat, "you owe me so many fucking thigh massages, Harry. Don't think I'll for-" Louis was cut off by Harry's noodle limbs suffocating him in a hug. "Yes! Yes, yes, oh my god Louis thank you. Start packing, we leave for Texas tomorrow afternoon!" Harry smacked a wet kiss on Louis' forehead and stumbled out of the room.

 

Louis sat on the couch for a few more minutes and put his head in his hands. His heart clenched at the thought of his feelings changing by the end of the week. He sniffled a bit and rose with a crack to his achy knee. He'd get through it, surely.

 

~*~

 

Louis was a stupid dumb stupid idiot for thinking everything would be fine. He's been in Harry's grandmother's house for 5 minutes and already two cousins have patted his bum while hugging him, Harry's aunt actually _cried_ because Harry had a "boyfriend", and no one has taken their eyes off him.

 

After an excruciatingly long welcome wagon, Louis dragged Harry up to their shared bedroom in the large home and sat the noodle boy on the bed. "So, Harry. When were you going to tell me that everyone would attack me with some weird happy shit. I'm from New Jersey. I'm not used to this! When we stopped at Jersey Mike's earlier I thought it would be like how it used to be. I'm used to people going 'what the hell do you want?' Not 'welcome to fucking happy land what do you want on your bullshit sub sandwich!!'" Louis was breathing heavily by the end of his minor rant, slightly pissed off that Harry still had a calm face.

 

"Listen, pup, in Texas you're nice to your family.. and other white people. Anyway, what did you expect? A big stink-up about me being gay and them hating you?" Louis blinks for a second before nodding yes. "That's what I thought, you're just gonna have to expect more love than hate here."

 

Louis grumbles for a moment before sitting on the bed next to Harry. "So, what have you told everyone about me? Any story I need to learn before we have to, y'know, have conversations with people?" Harry shrugs and lays back on the bed.

 

"Uh not really. I didn't tell anyone about you until like yesterday when my aunt called and not so subtly complained about me being single." Harry shifted his head to look over at Louis. "There's only, like, 100 people at the wedding and about 30 people in the house, including us. We'll figure it out, sweetness."

 

Louis smiled softly and plopped down on top of Harry, "so, boyfriend, let's figure out some stuff. How often do we hold hands, how often do we hug, how often do we kiss, can I see embarrassing photos of you if they're offered, and what are our pet names for each other?"

 

Harry looked at him for a moment with a stunned expression, "pretty much all the time, whenever you're feeling cuddly, as often as we see fit, please don't, and we already have pet names." Louis draws a smiley face with his finger into Harry's cheek, "alright, doofus."

 

They both jump when there's a loud knock at the door and without bothering to wait for a reply, the person barges in. It's Harry's cousin Madeline. She stands in the doorway, stunned, before her face breaks out into something evil. "Hey everyone! Louis and Harry are already doing it and they've only been here for 30 minutes!" Louis looks at her with a horrified face and Harry silently glares at her until she blows a raspberry in their direction and leaves.

 

"Well. What a _lovely_ first impression I have on that particular little girl." Louis says through his teeth. Harry has the decency to look a little sheepish, "well… what's love without embarrassment? Now up you get, dinner is soon" Louis climbs off of Harry and opens his suitcase. He bends down to find a more comfortable shirt to change into and let's out a surprised yelp when someone smacks him on the arse.

 

He covers his cheek and whips around to see Harry standing directly behind him, holding a periwinkle colored sweater. Louis yanks it from his hands with a glare and whips his tee off, "you didn't have to spank me to give me a sweater, you nut." Harry scoffs, "that was hardly a spank Louis. That was a tap, spankings come later in our relationship though." Louis watched as Harry opened the door and stepped into the hall to cross into the bathroom. Louis grumbled to himself about nothing and slipped the soft sweater on.

 

~*~

 

"So Louis, what did you study in University?" Louis' head whips up at the sound of his name only to find it was Harry's previously weeping aunt asking the question.

 

He quickly wiped his mouth on a napkin, "I studied computer technology at University but I ended up not needing my degree!" He hoped no one asked what he did but he knew with such an invasive family that Harry had the question would probably rear its ugly head.

 

"Oh! What do you do then?" Louis let out an internal groan but plastered a smile on nonetheless. "I'm a model for an online store." Louis could tell Harry's aunt was about to ask what website but the attention on him was diverted to Harry's cousins who were attempting to start a food fight. "Madeline! David! You stop that right now!"

 

Louis jumped in surprise when Harry laid a large hand on Louis' thigh, whispering "don't worry, pup, if they ask again just say it's for Liam's store. You've done a few of those photoshoots, right?" Louis sighs in relief and nods. He flushes slightly when Harry kisses him right next to his ear and pulls back to continue eating.

 

The rest of the meal is a bit less chatty but nearly none of it is directed towards Louis and he's glad. He's sort of mad at himself for keeping up a steady blush while Harry lightly gripped his thigh. Whatever, he'd get used to it by tomorrow. Probably.

 

~*~

 

Harry was showering when someone barged into the bedroom where Louis was on his laptop. The blue eyed boy gasped when the door flew open only to be slammed closed a second later, a familiar looking girl panting against it. "Uhm. Hello, stranger against the door."

 

The girl whipped her head up and Louis was suddenly taken aback at how similar she looked to Harry. Louis concluded that she must be Harry's sister. "You're Gemma, right?" The girl nodded and gingerly stepped away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Sorry for barging in, I was being chased by a ton of imps. And by imps I mean small children." Louis nodded his head in understanding, "I'm used to being chased by little ones."

 

Gemma's eyebrows raised, "you poppin' em out for Harry already?" Louis spluttered and turned a deep shade of crimson. "I- _no_ \- god no I meant I have 5 younger siblings." He watches as her mouth drops, nodding his head as if she had replied.

 

She cleared her throat, "wow that is. Very many. That is very many kids. Uh so anyway we never got to ask; what online store do you model for?" Louis flushed slightly and looked away from her, "uh it's called [HommeMystere](https://www.hommemystere.com/). I doubt you've heard of it."

 

He watched as she looked him up and down, "oh yea, I can totally see you in a g-string. No wonder Harry-" Gemma was cut off by Harry waltzing into the bedroom with just a TinkerBell towel around his waist. Louis choked on his own spit as he dropped it without looking up, pulling a pair of black briefs on.

 

Harry finally looked up when Gemma began snorting with laughter, "Gemma what the fuck! What are you doing in here?!" She was too busy laughing to answer him, standing up on wobbling legs she made her way to the door. "N-now you two don't go taking advantage of these soundproof walls. We have chitlins running around everywhere."

 

She opened the door, cackle still going strong, and slammed it again. "What did she mean soundproof walls? Why is this room soundproof?" Harry was using a towel to lightly dry his hair in one of the mirrors. "This used to be my uncles room. He played guitar and everyone always was pissed at him for being too loud so they soundproofed his room." Louis nodded and went back to his laptop.

 

The bed bounced as Harry flopped down on Louis' legs, back first. He rested his head on Louis' pillowy thighs, opening his phone to mess around on Twitter. Louis hardly reacted as this was a normal thing between them. Harry constantly told him his thighs were made by angels sent to give Harry a natural pillow. Or something.

 

There weren't any more distractions for the night as Louis had already showered and changed into his "pajamas". He always wore the same big shirt and a pair of briefs when sleeping at Harry's but what he really wanted was to slip on his babydoll gown and get _actually_ comfortable. He'd brought three of them but he was a bit too scared to wear one in front of Harry.

 

Louis blew out a long breath and picked up his laptop to close it and put it on the bedside table gently. He opened his thighs under Harry's head so the curly haired boy dropped between them with a surprised grunt. Louis quickly clenched his thighs around Harry's head for a moment before murmuring, "sleepy time. Get up here." Harry crawled up the bed and clicked off the lamp while Louis slipped under the comforter and waited for Harry to turn around so Louis could use his chest as a pillow.

  
Harry slipped under the covers with Louis and opened his arms, letting the blue eyed boy crawl over and lay on him. Harry gave him a forehead kiss, "night, bub."


	2. Pedestrian Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter title: [Pedestrian Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlKGXYk3jVU)

They really should've locked the door. Like, really. Their sleep was interrupted by the same annoying cousin as before, Madeline. "Get up, losers. Breakfast is almost ready." Harry had already been awake prior to her barging in but the loud sound had eventually woken Louis up. The smaller boy snuffled a little into Harry's warm skin, "don't wanna. Carry me, slave."

 

Harry grunted and did as told, picking a sleep soft Louis and carrying him koala-style down the stairs and to the dining room. There were only three people in the room so far; Harry's great grandmother, Harry's actual mother, and Gemma. Louis was set gently down on a chair next to Harry's great grandmother and was left with a temple kiss and an, "I'll get your coffee."

 

Louis rubbed his eye and was greeted with three women stifling their laughter. He turned a deep red and put his head in his hands to groan quietly, "he would do this to me." The women laughed quietly at him and Anne cooed. "Oh I'm so glad you love coddling, Harry loves to coddle." Gemma let out a chuckle, "You've whipped Harry so soon! It took like a year for his ex to figure out that Harry can take a good manipulation."

 

The blue eyed boy could feel his blush getting deeper with every word they said. It wasn't until Harry's great grandmother said anything that he almost passed out from all the blood in his face. "I can just feel the love pouring out of both of you when you touch. It's so beautiful." Harry chose the right moment to come in, placing Louis' cup of coffee in front of him. He gave Louis a gentle kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. "So, what'd I miss?"

 

Louis patted his hand, "nothing, babe. Not a thing." Louis hoped the women would leave it at that but Gemma snorted. "We were talking about how whipped you are. Louis sure is a fast learner!" Harry let out a loud groan and let his head drop on Louis' shoulder, "I'm not whipped! I do this stuff because I like it, not because Louis makes me!"

 

Anne smiled behind her hand and rubbed her thumb on the side of her mug. Louis brought a hand up to pet at Harry's long hair, "yes, dearest I know you do. Did you put creamer in my coffee?" Harry scoffed at him and put an arm around his waist, "of course I did, you nut! I know how my baby likes his coffee."

 

The three women watched them whisper to each other in silence, smiles cutting deep dimples into their cheeks. Anne got up a few minutes later to check on the aunt's making pancakes, seeing there were more than enough for the 5 of them she called them in to get their plates.

 

~*~

 

After breakfast Harry and Louis decided to get dressed and drive down to the mall so they could shop around. Every so often Louis would mumble a number, the quantity climbing higher as the drive continued on. "Why d'you keep saying numbers? What are you counting?" Harry looked over at Louis quickly before turning back to the road. He heard Louis let out a small giggle, "um, I've been counting how many trucks are raised. I'm at 24. Also I've seen like 50 people in cowboy hats…I didn't know people actually wore them." Harry let out a snort and covered his smile with the web of his thumb, index finger tapping on his cheekbone as he looked for a parking spot.

 

Once parked, Harry walked over to Louis' side and opened the door for him to get out, grasping Louis' palm and threading their fingers together. Louis furrowed his brow and looked down and back up to Harry's face. "Harry?" The taller man hummed but didn't look at him. "Why are we holding hands? We're not around your family."

 

He watched as Harry looked around suspiciously before turning to Louis, "don't mean to alarm you but yes we are around my family. Gemma, Aunt Kathy, and Madeline followed us here. We're probably going to 'bump into' them about an hour after them following us around and, like, observing us. They always do this and they somehow think that I still don't know about it."

 

Louis was flabbergasted. He stared at Harry with his mouth slightly open for a good 10 seconds before harshly whisper-yelling, "oh my god they're _following us_?! Holy shit. Oh my god, Harry, they're gonna know. What are we gonna do? Every fucking couple in a mall is disgusting and super lovey-dovey."

 

They made their way into a random store and casually looked around. "Honestly, pup, it's not like we haven't kissed before. Remember that time at Liam's 21st? And that time when we got wasted on New Years? Also we got off together one time! You were like face down, ass up, and it was in the middle of the woods but like--" Louis cut Harry off by smacking a hand in his mouth, his cheeks flushed and a tiny angry frown on his face.

 

"Yes, _Harry_ , I fucking remember all of that! But we were drunk! I hardly remember if you were a terrible kisser or not!" Lie. Blatant ugly lie. Louis has a vivid memory of Harry's mouth connected to his, he especially remembers the time they got off together. "I'm just. I'm scared, ok? What if they somehow figure it out and everyone ends up hating me including you?!"

 

Harry pulls Louis into his chest and kisses his forehead, "baby, no one will hate you! And no one will find out! You're an amazing actor and we know how to kiss each other sort of and I know how you like to be held! We can get through one week of this, trust me." Harry pulled back to look Louis in the eye only to see his family members sneaking into the entrance.

 

Louis looked up to see Harry's disgruntled face and he yanked the larger man's hand in the direction of the exit, pretending that they didn't even see the three women. Harry sighed and pointed to a directory stand, "let's find you a good shop."

 

They ended up going to a small shop with just a few racks of vintage clothes in it. Harry waited outside the dressing room while Louis tried on some old band shirts. Harry widened his legs slightly to rest his elbows on his knees. The quiet music in the background comforted him slightly but it all went away when he saw Gemma come in while looking at his reflection.

 

Louis chose the right moment to come out of the dressing room. He twirled around and let out a tinkling laugh, the XXL Dead Kennedy's shirt made him look like a 7 year old wearing his father's shirt. Harry beckoned him closer with a laugh, wrapping his hands around Louis' waist. He whispered, "Gemma is here, kiss me." Louis flushed but did as he was told, bending slightly to give Harry a dry sweet kiss. It was short, but the happiness flowing through Louis made his knees weak. They broke apart to look around, noting that Gemma was nowhere to be found.

 

When Louis saw the store next to the vintage shop he immediately pulled Harry into it. The entire place was filled with cowboy hats, boots, and even ridiculous giant belt buckles. Louis giggled at nearly everything he picked up in the store. "Hey Harry why don't you try this on?" Harry turned around to see Louis holding a black wide brimmed cowboy hat.

 

Harry guffawed and plucked it from Louis' hands. He turned around and planted it on his head, adjusting his long curls to fall on his shoulders. "How's it look, babe?" He turned around expecting a laugh but instead got an awed stare. Louis took a deep breath and got up closer to Harry, pressing up against his chest. "Your aunt is in here behind us. Also it's fucking annoying how good you make this stupid hat look," Louis went on his tiptoes for a kiss, this time a lot deeper than before. When he pulled back, Louis plucked the hat from Harry's head and put it back on the stand if came from. "C'mon, next store then!"

 

~*~

 

Harry had been paranoid that the trio were hiding in every store so he had asked Louis to kiss him several times over the course of their shopping excursion. He felt bad that Louis had to deal with him but he had no remorse over kissing Louis.

 

The blue eyed boys mouth was like heaven to Harry. His lips were ridiculously soft (probably from all that lip balm he obsessively puts on) as was his waist when Harry held it. He had even managed to grope Louis' bottom for a few seconds before the boy had pulled away with a light pinch to Harry's hip. Louis had clenched his teeth to grit out, "slow your roll there, fella. We're in a mall."

 

It wasn't until they were eating lunch did they actually see the trio of family members. Harry looked over at Louis and jerked his head to the side, "they're coming over, lean in closer so it looks like we're close to kissing." Louis smirked at him for effect and came closer, mumbling, "I hope this looks sort of like I'm teasing you sexually. Or something." The three ladies all sat down in the table next to Louis and Harry, pretending as if they hadn't seen them. Harry pulled back from the lean-in to look blankly at the women. They didn't respond.

 

Harry gave Louis an unamused face. "Aunt Kathy? Gemma? Madeline? What are you doing here?" Louis wanted to laugh at Harry's awful attempt at acting. He kept quiet, though, watching as the women all turned and exclaimed in fake surprise.

 

"Oh! Harry and Louis! We didn't know you were here!" Kathy seemed to be quite skilled in this "no we didn't follow you here, silly" business; she kept her face in an accurate expression of surprise. Gemma agreed but Madeline rolled her eyes, ignoring them in favor of eating.

 

Harry hooked his pinkie around Louis' and smiled, "yep we just wanted to shop around a bit. Louis needed some new... sleep shirts and I knew the vintage store here would be a good bet." Louis watched them talk back and forth while he ate quietly, startling a bit when Harry grabbed his hand fully, only to stroke his thumb over the back of Louis' hand.

 

Madeline only decided to speak to him with a mouth full of food. "You and Harry kiss a lot. Also he'd obsessed with your butt." Louis gaped at her for a moment, "um well when you get to our age it's normal to kiss your significant other a lot. And to be obsessed with their- wait." Louis turned to Harry and narrowed his eyes at the man. He had the decency to look a little sheepish.

 

"It's a good butt. Would you rather I hate it?" Harry smirked as Louis yanked his hand away, pinching the curly haired man on the mandible. The two playfully bickered until Gemma snapped her fingers at them. "Boys, boys! Eat your food and stop being disgusting. People are staring." Louis pulled back from where he had leaned his elbows on the table in an attempt of height leverage over Harry. Louis glanced around to see quite a few random people were watching them, mostly endeared at their public display of affection.

 

Louis cleared his throat and went back to eating quietly, not bothering to look up at Harry when their ankles hooked together. The women finished their food first and told them to be home by 7, winking at the two of them while they gathered their things.

 

Madeline leaned close to Louis before they left, "I wasn't kidding when I said he was obsessed with your butt. Every outfit you put on was just another excuse for him to look at it." Louis flushed a deep red as the 13 year old walked away as if nothing happened.

 

Harry tapped him on the wrist, "you alright there, Lou? What did she say to you?" The smaller man silently held up his palm to stop Harry from talking, shaking his head and gulping his drink in silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


	3. Whole Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s title is [Whole Day Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-d_jS_gz1I) !

The day after the mall incident was much calmer.  Everyone in the house decided to go down to the lake and splash around while it was nice out. Harry and Louis decided to stay in and breathe for a while- the two needed alone time once in a while and they were going to take any opportunity they were given.

 

Louis decided on a long bubble bath and Harry decided to write some song lyrics in the bedroom. Louis made sure to flirtily “offer” Harry to join in on his tub-time before everyone left, making a few of Harry's uncles whistle. Harry "agreed" and they ran up the steps together while everyone cleared out.

 

Louis gathered up his towel and his Creamy Candy bubble bar Harry had bought him earlier that month. After 10 minutes of making sure no one was coming back to grab stuff Louis trotted to the bathroom to began his bubble bath while Harry got comfortable in the bed.

 

Harry startled a few minutes later, however, when the front door opened with a yell of, "I can't believe the fucking lake is closed! It's the middle of spring! The parks and recreations office will be hearing from me for sure." The curly haired boy jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he stripped.

 

Louis squawked in surprise, "Harry what are you doing?! When I offered for you to join I wasn’t being serious!" The taller boy didn't reply other than with a shushing noise. Louis was about to respond angrily when he heard steps coming up the stairs. The blue eyed boy snapped his mouth closed, grabbing Harry's leg and pulling him forward so he would get behind him in the tub, water splashing slightly over the edge. They hurriedly adjusted themselves so they were chest to chest, Louis' hands resting on Harry's swallows.

 

They were panting, faces red in fright and exertion as Gemma walked by the door; turning back to do a double take. She let out something close to a scream, grabbing on to the door frame as she stared at them in surprise. They stared back and waited for her to start yelling but the only thing that came out were horrified whispers. "Oh my god. It's like a car crash I can't stop staring. Why is the door open. What were you doing in that bathtub?! Harry, there are children in this house."

 

Louis threw a hand over Harry's mouth before he could say something stupid, "we were just taking a bath! There wasn't supposed to be anyone home and we didn't want to get up and close the door." Harry nodded, not bothering to dislodge the little fingers digging into his cheek.

 

Gemma stared for a few more long seconds before turning around and slamming the door shut. The two boys were quiet and still, hearing a few of the bubbles popping. Harry gently pried the hand from his lips, "well. That was- uh. I am scared. I am scared to leave the bathroom." Louis nodded and flipped around, leaning his head back against Harry's chest with a groan.

 

He let out a deep breath, his heart beat finally slowing down. "Harry we're so dumb." Louis shivered when long arms wrapped around him. Knobby knees surrounded his, poking out of the tub. Even after all the excitement Louis felt more at ease with Harry behind him than he did when he had been alone. He ignored the stirring in his tummy when he felt Harry's cock pressed up against his back, half hard.

 

Harry stroked over Louis' belly and chest, feeling Louis' arms break out in goosebumps, his little nipples pebbling up along with it. Louis turned his head and gave Harry's inner bicep a small kiss, "should we get out? The water is getting cold and I'm prune-y." Harry chuckled and pulled himself up from behind Louis. The water level lowered dramatically as Harry stepped out and Louis reached for the plug- pulling it out and standing up as well.

 

Harry let out a ragged breath as Louis got up from the frothy water. He was facing the wall, using the bar to balance himself as the floor of the tub was extremely slippery. His legs were shiny with soapy water, little peach fuzz hairs slick with it. His bum was slightly red at the bottom from where he was sitting for so long and it gave Harry a bit too many mental images as to what it would look like after a few swats.

 

Louis turned around slowly, looking for his towel he had placed on the floor. Harry marveled at his little tummy, soft hips framing it beautifully. His nipples were still hard from the cold, peaked enticingly. Harry wanted to absolutely devour him as he whipped some of the water from his thighs and tummy, grabbing the towel to wrap around his little waist as he steps out of the tub. Harry turns around and rubs his forehead, _I have to stop trying to eat him with my eyes this is not okay_.

 

Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s bicep, “there’s another towel underneath the sink for you to use. Hopefully Gemma hasn’t told anyone and I can make my way out of here without being attacked.” Louis presses a wet little kiss to Harry’s jaw and opens the door, shuffling out to their bedroom. Harry lets out a quiet groan as he picks up the towel and wraps it around himself, slicking his hair back and making his way out of the bathroom. He’s not ready to face the family after this.

 

~*~

 

Gemma watches them avidly over dinner. The two boys hesitate to even talk, stuffing their faces with the steak the uncles had decided to barbecue a little earlier in the day. Louis felt like everyone was staring at him even though, logically, he knew no one knew about what went on earlier. Gemma hadn’t said anything to anyone as far as they knew and they shouldn’t even be scared of possible repercussions. Louis felt Harry squeeze his thigh, looking over to make eye contact, confident that they could talk finally.

 

Harry turned to ask his mother for some barbecue sauce but before he could drawl something out, Gemma opened her mouth. “So, Louis and Harry. How was that bath?” Louis’ spine went ram-rod straight as the words registered to him. Louis knew this time that everyone was, in fact, staring at them.

 

The boys were quiet for a moment before Harry set his fork down. "Our bath was fine, Gemma. Thank you for asking," Louis winced at the strain in Harry's voice. The table was stiff with awkwardness and the two guilty boys refused to make eye contact with anyone.

 

"So you two didn't do anything other than take a bath?" Gemma's glare was burning holes into their skulls. Louis pushed corn around on his plate, grimacing when it made contact with his mashed potatoes. "We just took a bath, you were gone for all of 15 minutes. We didn't even have time to watch the movie we wanted to." Louis felt Harry relax slightly next to him as the smaller boy made up their "plans" on the spot.

 

The attention was diverted from them a moment later when one of the babies let out a shrill cry. Everyone looked over to see what happened, Louis and Harry sagging against their chairs in relief.

 

Dinner was less tense from there and ended up ending about 10 minutes later; the babies needing to be put down for bedtime. Louis offered to take the youngest one, a 9 month old named Paula, up to bed. Her mother was grateful and agreed to his help.

 

Harry followed him closely up the stairs opening to door for him when they got to the nursery. Louis gently laid the baby in her crib as Harry put a hand on his waist. The boys smiled at each other and quietly exited the room.

 

"You two are so amazing with the kids. It'll be so lovely when we have your own little ones running amuck." Louis and Harry startled at the voice, turning to see Harry's older cousin Holly. She was smiling sweetly at them and it faltered in the few seconds of stunned silence following. "That was probably presumptuous of me. I'm so sorry, for all I know you two might hate kids! Guess I should wait until your wedding to bring up kid stuff, eh?" She pats Harry on the shoulder and walks around them to her and her wives' room.

 

Louis turns his face up at Harry and sighs. They walk back into the sitting room where many of the adults have settled down with decaf coffee, CSI: Miami quietly playing on the television. The smaller boy startles at the fingers pinching his hip, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Think it's bedtime for us as well?" Harry bumps their hips together with a wink.

 

Harry's grandmother lets out a wolf whistle at that, many of the men laughing and cheering. Louis is confused for a moment until he realizes they think they're off to have ridiculous honeymoon stage sex. He flushes and smacks Harry on the chest, murmuring just loud enough for everyone to hear, "don't make that kind of stuff so obvious." He makes sure to add a sultry tone to his voice, "or else we won't be doing that thing I finally agreed to." He smiles at the curly haired boy from under his lashes.

 

Harry swallows the rush of saliva his mouth produces, moving his hand south on to Louis' bum. "Alrighty then, my love. Everyone! We're off to put on 5 layers of clothing and have restful slumber whilst sleeping in separate beds. Goodnight." Louis lets out an exaggerated groan and pinches Harry lightly on the jaw.

  
He ignores the giddy smile trying to split his face in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii babes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it alludes to some stuff that will be happening in later chapters :~). If you want a peek at next weeks chapter you can come ask me on tumblr and I'll give you a snippet! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


	4. Who Do You Want to Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter title is [Who Do You Want to Be?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G74XPn4F6_c)

By the time Harry and Louis are awake the next day, almost everyone has left the house. Anne and Gemma decided to take all the aunts and grandmothers out to a spa day. The teenagers had decided they wanted to go to the mall and one of their fathers offered a ride. That left some random uncles taking care of the babies and a few even wanted to go hike on the nearby mountain.

 

Harry had come up with a gameplan to further solidify their "relationship". He waited until Louis had at least 2 cups of coffee before he told him. "Okay, so, as you have noticed we have only kissed around 3 of my family members. That is going to change today! All we have to do, from now on, is be caught kissing all the time. The first time should be when the others come back from hiking." He waits for Louis to nod before continuing, "we'll just kiss a little bit in the kitchen, nothing big."

 

Louis downs the rest of his coffee and hums. He leans into Harry’s warm body and gently pushes his fringe out of his eyes, "we should be making sandwiches or something so it doesn't seem suspicious of us to be in the kitchen just kissing."

 

Harry nods, "good idea, pup. Anyway, so, after the kitchen incident we should take it up a few notches. When the ladies come back from the spa we'll be making out on the couch. Nothing too heavy as I don't want my sister to beat the living shit out of me." Louis giggles a little at Harry's worry but let's him continue. "So then after that it'll just be random kisses in the next few days, probably some drunk heavy stuff at the wedding."

 

Louis traces the rim of his coffee mug and contemplates Harry's plan. "Alrighty, should we change into something other than pajamas? Or should it be like sleepy time boyfriend kissing."

 

Harry snorts at Louis' phrasing and strokes his warm thigh, "sleepy time is fine with me." They stand up and head into the kitchen to start up the sandwiches, startling when the sliding door slams open in the other room.

 

Louis looks at Harry, panicked. The taller boy lunges at Louis and grabs him by the thighs to place on the kitchen island, grabbing his sharp cheeks in both hands and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around Harry's neck to pull him in farther; thick thighs wrapping around Harry's waist.

 

They're gentle with it, Harry's lips dry and Louis' soaked with his usual lip balm. Harry groans into Louis' mouth quietly and it sounds too sincere to be for show. For a few moments it's just the sound of their lips sliding together in the kitchen but the quiet is broken when a horde of sweaty men barge in.

 

Louis whimpers when Harry drags his hands down to slide under his shirt and strokes up and down his sides. They break apart dramatically when they hear a chorus of " _oh my god_ "s. Louis twists his neck so fast to look at them Harry's scared he gave himself whiplash. Harry stumbles back as Louis pushes him by the chest so he can hop off the counter, matching pink cheeks making them a real sight.

 

They all stare at each other in stunned silence until Ross blurts, "holy crap. Did we walk into a porno?" They all look at him and he flushes in embarrassment.

 

Ross’ boyfriend Dan groans, "godammit Ross." That breaks the awkward silence and everyone lets out a relieved laugh.

 

Louis pats Harry on the pec and gives him a kiss on the jaw, murmuring, "good job, honey pot. Next time don't lunge at me while I'm panicking. Nearly kicked your dick off in surprise." He pulls back with a wink like he said something sexy, turning around to the island and taking out the bread from the bread box on the counter.

 

The smaller boy jolts in surprise when Harry presses their bodies together, letting his cock nestle up between Louis' cheeks. Louis is surprised to feel Harry's half hard just from their kissing. The blue eyed boy turns just slightly to make eye contact with the curly headed one. He brings his voice low, "I'm guessing you haven't gotten some in a while if you're hard just from some gentle kisses. Can't imagine what'll happen when we put on our little show later today."

 

Harry doesn't bother to feel embarrassed. "If memory serves you haven't gotten much lately either. We can do that thing we always talked about when we were teenagers." Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"You mean you want to be friends with benefits? Are you sure that's a good idea with all that's going on?"

 

Harry considers it for a moment before nodding his head yes. "I think it could make everything a lot easier. It wouldn't be so hard to be intimate around everyone else and there would be less blushing from us if we like. Y'know, _did it_."

 

Louis scoffs at him and spins around so they're finally face to face, "wow! How mature of you. 'If we _did it_ '. Are you sure Texas doesn't make you de-age about 10 years? You sound 13, not 23." Harry pouts at him and pulls him closer by the waist. Louis sighs in mock exasperation, "Harry. You have to take this seriously."

 

Harry places his face in the crook of Louis' neck. "C'mon, Lou. I'm being very serious!" He pauses to press a kiss right below Louis' ear, making the boy let out a stifled mewl. Harry smiles cheekily at him when he receives a slap on the arm. "What do you say, pup? Be my FBWEB?"

 

Louis looks at him quizzically, "what in fucking hell is FBWEB?" Harry grins, "Fake Boyfriends With Extreme Benefits." Louis lets out a giggle, a groan following after. "Fine, you numpty. I'll be your FBWEB."

 

~*~

 

They eat their sandwiches quickly and decide on a rerun of Friends to serve as background noise. Harry massages Louis’ tiny feet resting in his lap while Ross shoves a lamp into Chandler’s confused hands. Louis lets out a giggle at the tv but it cuts short when they hear the garage door rumbling open. Louis jumps into action much faster than Harry this time around. He clambers into the green eyed boy’s lap, straddling him and pressing their chests together.

 

“Start kissing me you dummy! People are going to walk in any second.” Harry takes a moment to process but once it gets to him it’s smooth from there. Mostly. The first touch of lips has a little too much teeth to be comfortable; the second lean in going a lot better.

 

It’s like their lips were made to be locked together. Louis’ lips are a little smaller than Harry’s but so much softer and better taken care of. Louis is sort of obsessive when it comes to lip balm and Harry bites his lips nervously too often for them to be anything but rough and a little too dry. Louis doesn’t mind the drag, though. He’s only a fan of overly-wet kisses when he’s in bed with someone and the mix of textures is heaven to him. He’s sure that if they were standing, his legs would have given out minutes ago.

 

Harry lets out a groan a few seconds later, Louis consciously attempting to figure out why. He clenches his fists and realizes his hands had migrated Harry’s curls. Louis whimpers and pulls a little harder causing Harry to arch his back into it. Louis lets out a surprised huff when Harry pulls back from the kiss deciding to attack Louis’ neck. Big hands grasp Louis’ waist tightly, pulling them impossibly closer as Harry sucks lightly on his warm skin.

 

Louis pulls back frantically as a body plants itself on the couch next to them. It’s Suzy, Holly’s wife. She gives them a shit eating grin, “you guys were so absorbed in each other that you didn’t even notice us coming in.” Harry lets out a garbled yell, picking Louis by the thighs and rushing them up the stairs.

 

The door slams open and Harry deposits the smaller boy on the bed gently, flopping down next to him. They both dazedly stare at the ceiling while trying to catch their breath. Harry rolls onto his side and looks at Louis, "so that was. We got a little carried away there, huh?"

 

Louis rolls so he's cradled against Harry's chest, "we should probably not let ourselves lose control like that around your family again. I thought I was gonna cream my pants like a 15 year old." He's giggling at the end, warm puffs of breath making Harry's already sweaty chest a little bit damper.

 

Harry grabs him and gently rotates them so Louis' laying directly on top of him. He tries to ignore his cock that's pressing quite obviously against Louis' stomach. He flinches when Louis moves up to be face-to-face, giving Harry's cock the friction he wants.

 

"So. That FBWEB thing. You wanna try some stuff tomorrow?" Harry looks at him in surprise. He thought for sure he'd have to be the one to bring it up.

 

Harry strokes the hairs at the nape of Louis' neck, making the boy hum and close his eyes. "Sure, pup. I have a suit fitting in the morning, you can come with and we can do some stuff after." Louis gives him a dirty smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


	5. When the Lights Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter title is [When the Lights Go Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5USankwRQE)

The fitting takes place just before lunch time. Louis brought an already fitted suit with him so he tags along just to keep Harry sane while everyone makes him try on a million ties and button up shirts. Louis decides to sit a bit out of the way with the youngest boys so their fathers can concentrate on the ridiculously tedious day ahead of them.

 

“C’mon, little ones, let’s go sit and watch your daddies be frustrated, hm?” Louis bounced the youngest boy, a 2 year old named Robin, on his hip while the other, a 3 year old named Matthew, toddled after them. He sat down on the bench used when trying shoes on, setting the youngest on his lap while the other climbed up to sit next to him. Louis was somewhat of a natural caretaker having had so many young siblings to love and look after.

 

The shop attendant is paying almost no attention to Harry and the other younger men, mostly focusing on teaching the older men how to properly tie bow ties on themselves. Louis watches fondly as Harry ties his perfectly, having gone through a weird bow tie phase when they were younger. Robin pats at Louis’ cheek and babbles out something Louis doesn’t understand for the life of him until the little boy points at Harry. Louis brushes the little blond curls from the boy’s eyes, “you want to go see cousin Harry? Let’s go then, littles!”

 

Matthew clutches Louis’ hand as they walk across the shop and Robin continues “talking” to Louis until they get to Harry and the 2 year old tries to launch himself into Harry’s arms. The taller boy takes him with a smile, “you look so good with kids all over you.”

 

Louis snorts and picks Matthew up instead, appreciating the fact that he doesn’t squirm as much as his brother. The little boy rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and closes his eyes tiredly, “oh no Matthew you can’t go to sleep, honey, we’re having food after this. You wanna be awake for chicken nuggets don’t you?” Louis watches as the boy pulls his head up immediately, making Harry and Louis giggle.

 

“How long do you think this is gonna take, H? These kids might go stir crazy if they don’t eat or run around soon.” Louis hikes the boy up higher on his hip so he won’t slip.

 

Harry rakes his fingers through his fringe and makes a clicking sound with his tongue. “Uh, I don’t know babe. We could take the little ones and leave the rest of them, the others look like they might take quite a while. I’ll go talk to Adam and see what’s going on.” Louis watches as Harry walks off with Robin.

 

Matthew quietly plays with the light blue rolled turtle neck Louis’ wearing while they wait for the run down. “Are you excited your cousin is getting married? You get to be the ring bearer, that’s a very important job in a wedding.” Louis talks quietly with the boy for a few more minutes, sitting back down on the shoe bench. Harry sets Robin back on Louis’ lap and disappears into the dressing room to get back in regular clothes, motioning for Louis to follow him to the parking lot.

 

~*~

 

They’re settled on a large table fit for 14 people, waiting for the others to arrive so they could eat. Louis and Harry had taken the children to a small park so they could get some energy out. Louis stuck around with Robin and pushed him on the swings, smiling at the little boy squealing as he got higher and higher in the air.

 

Harry supervised Matthew as the little boy ran about on the jungle gym, giggling and screaming when Harry chased him around the playground. They left after a good hour and a half, getting a text from Adam telling them to meet at a local restaurant.

 

It took about 5 minutes for everyone to make their way in, settling down and taking the little kids back from Louis and Harry. Louis noticed Harry's sad little frown when he had to give Matthew back to his father but it disappeared than Louis could say anything to him. The blue eyed boy settled on rubbing Harry’s knee comfortingly, making eye contact and smiling as sweetly as possible.

 

Harry’s lips twitched into a small smile. He pulled him in for a gentle kiss and Louis damn near melted into a puddle and slipped under the table; he hadn’t been kissed so simply in almost a year. His last boyfriend wasn’t really into PDA or even DA, kissing had been made into a strictly bedroom-related activity and the small boy had missed it intensely. They pulled apart after about 10 seconds of sweet kissing and ignored any and all stares towards them deciding to just hold hands under the table for the rest of the meal.

 

~*~

 

Louis sat down on their bed to think straight for a few minutes while Harry showered. He thought about his feelings at the beginning of the trip. He hadn't wanted to fall for Harry because he knew it could only end with heartbreak or an awkward friendship. The blue eyed boy began nervously picking at the hole in his jeans, the knee poking through it. He tugged the white strings and sighed deeply. _You can’t let yourself fall too hard. It could really mess up everything you've worked for in this friendship. He loves you, yea, but not the way you want. You have to take charge of this._ Louis sighed and flopped on his back, hair splayed around his head.

 

Louis bit his lip and kicked off his shoes, letting his mismatched socks come off inside them. His jacket came next, hanging it up in the closet and grabbing a towel that was sat on the bedside table. Louis took a deep breath in and marched across the hall into the bathroom. He opened the door and slammed it behind him to alert Harry he was there.

 

The short boy stripped off his jeans and turtleneck, ignoring the grating sound of curtain rings scraping against the rod attached to the shower walls. He looked up when he was fully naked, seeing a stunned and wet Harry staring back at him. Louis didn't bother saying anything, just climbed into the shower with him and smirked.

 

Harry stepped back and let Louis under the spray, watching as the droplets clung to Louis’ tan skin as they glided down his back. Harry brushed his wet hair from his eyes and took in everything he could. He jerked out of his stare when Louis half turned to him, “could you wash me please?”

 

The taller man tried to swallow the rush of saliva that flooded his mouth while he grappled for the shampoo. Louis shuffled out of the spray slightly so he was closer to Harry, humming when he felt big hands massaging his scalp gently. Harry felt like his knees were knocking together with nerves, feeling his cock fattening up now that he’s comprehending the situation. He was standing with the wet naked boy of his dreams washing his soft hair and probably his soft body next. He suddenly felt faint at the thought.

 

Louis silently stepped forward and washed his hair out, shivering in the warm water. He quickly ran conditioner through his hair and turned around, a small smile on his face. “I need to let it set for a little bit,” Harry nodded dumbly and Louis giggled. The smaller boy walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest, kissing along his jaw. “Wanna do something fun while we’re in here?” The taller boy nodded his head and let out a groan when Louis wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.

 

Louis shushed Harry and giggled, “gotta be quiet, yea? Can’t have anyone barging in and kicking us out.” The green eyed boy rested his lips on Louis’ forehead and repeatedly kissed it to stave off his desperate groans. Louis stroked them slowly at first, whimpering quietly when his head rubbed against Harry’s. They both knew it’d be over quick, having no time to get off for the last few days had taken a toll on them.

 

Harry grunted and wrapped his hand around Louis’, forcing them to move a bit faster so they wouldn't take too long and have to finish their shower in cold water. Louis shivered and squeezed gently; bringing his other hand up to squeeze at Harry’s bicep. “Harry, faster please,” Louis whimpered. Harry kissed down Louis’ cheek bone and to his lips, giving him a slippery kiss as he sped his hand up. They both groaned into the kiss, Louis using Harry to hold himself up as his legs quivered.

 

Harry knew he was close but he didn't know any of Louis’ signs so he had to think quick. He took his hand from Louis’ shoulder and went for Louis’ nipples. He thumbed over Louis’ peaked nipple and the small boy shuddered. “Oh my god, Harry, I’m gonna come,” Louis whimpered and bit his lip harshly. Harry sped up their hands even further and felt his abdomen clench tightly, cock throbbing and red.

 

Louis bit into Harry’s shoulder and his cock spurted warmly on to Harry’s stomach. The taller man groaned and thrusted into their palms a few times before coming as well, having to push against the wall to keep the two of them upright. Harry wraps his arms around Louis as the boy falls into him. They’re quiet for a few moments before Louis looks up and blinks slowly, “I need to wash the conditioner out of my hair.”

  
Harry chuckles and leans Louis back into the spray of the shower, letting it wash out the conditioner and leaving Louis’ hair soft and tangle free. Louis turned the shower off and hopped out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his shoulders. The two men made eye contact in the mirror and giggled, shuffling out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


	6. Gray Matter part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be really long and I wanted to split it into two parts to make it easier on myself so I would have time to catch up on some school work before the end of the semester so this is just part one!  
> I also want you to know that this is where Louis starts wearing panties and other "female" type clothing and likes it when Harry calls his ass a pussy and things like that. if you find yourself uncomfortable with it at any time PLEASE skip over the smut or close the fic, I don't want anyone feeling upset or uncomfortable while reading this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter title is [Gray Matter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSsVIY5mqdg)

The boys had slept soundly through the night after their little shower-time fun. Louis hadn’t gotten off with anyone in what felt like years but was probably just a few months and Harry was the same. Their dry spell had ended thanks to each other and things were not as awkward as Louis thought it might be.

 

Of course, there was always room for embarrassment.

 

The boys had been rudely awakened by Harry’s mother who decidedly ignored their obviously nude state at about 7:30 am. “Boys, get up.” She rolled her eyes at the matching groans she received. “Three days to the wedding and you know what that means! Today is the rehearsal dinner and we have to drive a bit to get there. Hurry hurry!”

 

Louis rubbed his eye forcefully to get the sleep out and arched his back in a stretch. Harry poked his head out of the covers and frowned at him. Louis shuddered at his rough morning voice, “stop movin’. M’trying to sleep some more and you’re bein’ a bad pillow.” Louis sighed and brushed his fingers through Harry’s tangled mess of a mane. “We’ve gotta get up, H. Your mother will have our asses if we aren’t down in an hour.”

 

Louis gasped a breath in when Harry snaked his arms around Louis’ waist and palmed at his ass, “I’ll have your ass and _still_ make it down in an hour.” Louis was suddenly more awake at this, feeling Harry rub his morning wood against his naked thigh. The smaller boy let out a squeaky moan, voice hoarse from the early morning. Harry let out a low satisfied chuckle, “you want some fingers, little one? Maybe one of those plugs I saw in your bag? That’s a bit naughty of you to bring on a family trip.”

 

Louis was trying to control his breathing so he wouldn’t sound too winded, “yes- I- fingers please.” Harry smiled at him dirtily and finally fully pulled himself out of the covers and over to the bedside table, pulling out a thin bottle of lube with an obnoxious red cap. The smile Harry give him this time was a bit more dopey, “it’s strawberry kiwi. My favorite.” Louis felt his lips twitch fondly but his face fell slack when Harry went back under the covers.

 

Harry spread Louis’ legs gently and let out a low groan. Louis was clean and freshly shaved everywhere and Harry vaguely recalls Louis complaining about stubble a few days ago. Louis felt slightly disoriented when he felt soft touches but couldn’t see Harry doing it. Harry gently circled Louis’ tight little hole and felt the boy tremble under him, Harry’s brow lined with sweat from the blanket already close to dripping from his nose.

 

Louis jumped slightly at the light _snick_ sound of the lube being popped open. He let out a mewl as Harry dipped a wet finger into Louis, Harry watching in awe as Louis’ hole quickly swallowed up his finger despite not having anything inside him in weeks. Harry pressed his lips gently to the crease of Louis’ thigh, groaning when the boy under him tightened around his finger. He gently thrusted in and out of Louis’ pink and wiggled it around a bit, smirking when Louis let out more helpless noises.

 

Harry breathed hotly onto the skin closest to him, “d’you want another, baby? Another finger stretching your pussy?” Louis lets out a high whine that Harry takes for a yes. He gently pulls the first finger out and goes back in with two; Louis’ hole stretching and accommodating quickly. Harry feels Louis’ thighs shaking and he gently jabs at Louis’ prostate making the boy let out something close to a shout. Harry lets out a satisfied rumble, “did I hit your g-spot, little one? Your pussy is swallowing everything up, can’t wait to get my cock in there.”

 

Harry crawls up from under the covers, seeing Louis’ face in something that can only be described as pure arousal. The small boy’s fringe is stuck to his forehead, lips bitten red and wet with saliva. Harry leans down to take a nipple in his mouth, suckling on the hard little nub. Louis lets out a wet whimper, eyes filling with tears at the pleasure. Harry sped up his fingers, tapping the boy’s prostate as often as possible while switching to the other nipple.

 

Louis ripped his hand from his grip on the pillow beneath him, tightly gripping Harry’s mane. The curly haired boy grunts and pulls off Louis’ red nipple, flicking his tongue over the peak. Louis’ back arches and his mouth parts prettily, whine rippling through him as he lets go, legs shaking and hole fluttering around Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry rubbed against his prostate to let the boy ride it out; Harry grinding his cock desperately against Louis’ thigh, panting against Louis’ chest. It takes under 30 seconds for Harry to come, cock jerking and spurting against Louis’ side. They pant against each other for a minute before Harry even takes his fingers out.

 

Louis smacks around under his pillow and finds his phone squinting at the time. He lets out a low whimper when Harry slides his fingers out and huffs at the time, “we have 20 minutes to get cleaned up and go downstairs.” Harry forces himself out of the bed and finds a dirty towel hung over the chair, wetting it with a water bottle he walks back over to clean Louis up.

 

Harry hesitantly sits down on the bed while Louis bustles around finding clothes and his hair products. “Hey, Lou? Was it okay that I uh- that I called your…” He gestures to Louis nether regions and flails a little. Louis furrows his eyebrows in thought, “oh. Oh yea! Yea of course, I really liked that actually. I don’t know if I drunkenly told you about my guilty pleasure but I’m glad you know.” Louis gives Harry a sunny smile and starts getting dressed.

 

Harry stumbles up from the bed and over to his clothes, throwing on a white Henley, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows and throwing on a pair of blue jeans. He peeks over at Louis and nearly brains himself on the desk in surprise.

 

Louis has a white Rolling Stones shirt on that’s _definitely_ Harry’s and instead of the usual boxer briefs he’s got a pair of baby blue panties on, small scalloped edges riding up and framing his tan cheeks beautifully. Harry struggles to find his belt that was sitting on the desk in front of him, not wanting to take his eyes off of Louis as he gets dressed. He manages to pick the belt up and thread it through the holes in his jeans, ignoring the upside down belt buckle and securing his pants. Louis smooths out his black jeggings and rolls the bottoms up into cuffs.

 

Harry turns back to his bag and fishes out a pair of socks for himself, not trusting himself to watch Louis bend over and look for things in his bag. _Christ sake, Harry, you just had your fingers in his ass and you’re already trying to force an erection away. You’re a crazy person._

 

When everything was situated they loped down the stairs together and didn’t get reprimanded on being a minute or so late. Louis made a home for himself in Harry’s side, humming when Harry stroked over the shorter boy’s back gently. Harry craned his neck down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “feeling clingy, pup?” Louis nodding against him and looking up through his eyelashes with a sweet smile. “Can we cuddle in the car, please?” Harry nodding and pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

 

~*~

 

Everyone was piled into cars, squished up against each other and the smaller people complaining about being in the middle seat. Louis, of course, was just fine with being squished up against Harry and a little bit miffed about being next to Dan but he kept that to himself. Louis had all but draped himself on Harry, seat belt making it difficult to cuddle but they make it work.

 

Harry had his arm thrown around Louis and holding on to his hip while he stroked it gently; Louis had a leg thrown up on Harry’s lap and was playing with Harry’s free hand, kissing the pads of his fingers and drawing things on Harry’s palm with a finger. They were 20 minutes from the banquet hall and Harry was more than ready to stretch his aching legs.

 

Louis cooed at him and pet over his hair, “is this hurting your back, babe? You need a massage when we get there?” Harry pouted exaggeratedly and nodded. Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry’s throat and blew a raspberry making the taller boy giggle.

 

Dan was watching them nearly the entire time, “you guys are, like, four different types of gross.” Louis turned to him and gave him an icy pout. “You and Ross are no better. I saw you two in the kitchen at midnight last night, don’t think I won’t tell Madeline and have her terrorize you two like she does Harry and I.” Dan’s eyes widened and he turned away.

 

Harry snorted into Louis’ hair and kissed his forehead, “my feisty little lion.” Louis preened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


	7. Gray Matter part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s (and last weeks) chapter title is [Gray Matter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSsVIY5mqdg)

Wh

en they finally made it to the banquet hall Harry had a small twinge in his back from the uncomfortable seats. Louis promised him a massage when they managed to get out and sit down with the rest of the wedding party. They made their way into the obscenely large hotel and followed a random hotel worker to the hall, everyone ooh-ing and aah-ing at the decor, ceilings high and covered in beautiful chandeliers.

 

Louis stuck to Harry’s side as the two wedding parties began mingling. Louis furrowed his brow as more and more people came in, dressed in formal wear and expensive jewelry. He made eye contact with Harry and saw the taller man making a similar face. Louis looked down at his normal clothes and Harry bumped his hip, “didn’t know we were having the wedding tonight, would’ve at least worn my sparkly boots instead of my brown ones.”

 

They shrugged and loped around looking for their place cards, Harry sitting down in his seat while Louis warmed up his hands by rubbing them together, “is it just under your shoulders or is it your neck too?” Harry shifted slightly and hissed, “it’s definitely my neck _and_ my shoulders.” Louis cooed and got to work; his little hands perfect for working out smaller knots.

 

Louis giggled as Harry groaned quietly with relief, “thank god you took those massage courses a while back. Would be in a back brace if it weren't for you.” Louis leaned over to dig his nose in the hinge of Harry’s jaw in thanks.

 

“Well, this is something I’ve never seen at a rehearsal dinner.” The two boys turned their heads and saw a new face smiling at them a little confusedly. “I’m sure I should introduce myself, my name is Zayn. I’m the best man.” Louis smiled quickly and went back to his assault on Harry’s back. Harry, however, stayed silent and just stared at the random man checking Louis out.

 

Louis didn’t bother looking over at Zayn to have a conversation, “my name is Louis and this is Harry, he’s the bride’s cousin. Best man! That’s the real deal! How long have you and Kyle known each other?” Louis winces after a particularly hard knot makes Harry groan low and pained.

 

Zayn ogles Louis’ body unashamedly, “Kyle was my best friend in middle school when I first moved from Jersey to Texas and we’ve been close since then.” Louis gasps and finally turns to the boy, “I grew up in Jersey too! I moved to New Mexico for school when I was 18 and met Harry here.” Louis pauses his massaging to push Harry’s Hair behind his ear with a fond smile. Harry turns to wrap an arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him in, kissing his belly and making Louis giggle.

 

Harry keeps his arm around Louis’ waist possessively, “you’re leaving out a few details, lovely. We met in the quad at the university and Louis was crying on the phone with his little sister and the poor thing was already missing him so I, being the gentleman I am, asked him if he wanted to use my phone to FaceTime his sister so he could see her instead of just crying down the speaker at her and after that it was history. Lots and lots of sexy sassy history.” Louis scoffs and pinches Harry on the chin.

 

Zayn nods and laughs politely at the two, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut. “So you two are…” He makes some sort of motion with his hands to gesture between the two of them.

 

Harry nods and slips his hand down to settle above Louis’ ass, “yep. Been dating for a while now. You dating anyone?” Zayn shakes his head and stuffs a hand in the pocket of his slacks. “Nah, been single for a good two years or so. You better hang on to Louis, here. Might snatch him up and ask for a massage.” Zayn starts chuckling like he made a joke and Louis flushes. Harry makes an aborted laughing noise and stands from his seat.

 

Harry tries to puff his chest out a little bit, making himself seem taller. Louis looks up at him and raises a brow, wrapping his hand around Harry’s bicep and stepping closer. Harry clears his throat, “well we should go and find the bride and groom, haven’t seen them at all today.” Harry abruptly turns around and starts walking without waiting for a goodbye. Louis fumbles along next to him and decides against saying anything as they walk towards the group of people gathered around the future newlyweds.

 

The second they’re near the bride to be, Adriana lunges at Harry to hug him. “Harry! Oh my god, I missed you so much! How have you been?” Louis watches them ramble excitedly to each other while Kyle talks to the rest of the family. Louis spaces out until Harry grabs him around the waist and presses their sides together. “This is my Louis. Louis, this is Adriana,” Louis staggered back at the strong hug he received from the bride but patted her back happily.

 

“It’s so good to meet you! Harry told me all about you a few months ago and I’ve been _dying_ to meet you!” Adriana squealed and looked back and forth between the two. “You’re just as Harry described you, too. Short, curvy, and beautiful. Absolutely perfect,” Louis flushed a sweet pink and looked up at his best friend, nudging his nose under Harry’s jaw.

 

They talked for a few more minutes until Anne came over and guided them back to their tables as dinner was about to be served. Harry and Louis sat in their designated seats while waiters bustled in and brought rolling tables filled with plates along with them. Louis thought back on their interaction with Adriana, forcing himself to remember something suspicious she had said.

 

Louis abruptly turned to Harry and made an unreadable face. He whispered, “what did Adriana mean when she said you had told her about me months ago? We’ve only been ‘dating’ for 5 days.” Harry sheepishly looked down at his steak and pursed his lips, “I sort of told Adriana that we were dating and that she needed to keep it a secret from everyone.” Louis blinked at him in confusion, “were you just not going to tell me about that?” Harry nodded.

 

The smaller boy let out a sigh and rubbed over his face, “listen, I’m not really mad but I’m kind of unhappy with that. We can talk about it more later but for now lets just enjoy our dinner.” Harry nodded thankfully and gave Louis a kiss on the cheek.

 

~*~

 

The dinner wouldn’t have been complete without a few words from the best man. Zayn gave a short speech about being proud of Kyle and how privileged he was to be his best man. Many people teared up and Harry swore he heard Louis sniffle but decided not to bring it up. He was, however, 100% positive Zayn was staring straight at Louis when he started talking about making new friends at this dinner.

 

Harry formulated a plan in his head and waited until 7 when the bar opened. He wanted everyone to be a little tipsy so they wouldn’t be worried about Harry and Louis being off somewhere out of sight. Harry tapped Louis on the thigh and leaned over, “wanna go fool around a little?” Louis couldn’t stand up fast enough.

 

~*~

 

“Mmhm, you like that, baby? You like sucking on my fingers?” Harry grinned dirtily as he pressed his fingers down on Louis’ tongue, jerking Louis’ cock a little quicker. They were sitting in the grass outside in the hotel’s garden, hidden away in the bushes with Louis leaning against Harry’s chest. They hoped no one could see them but without Harry’s fingers in Louis’ mouth they knew anyone could hear them.

 

Harry was unbelievably hard and his cock was close to ripping the zipper on his pants but this was about Louis. He pulled his fingers out just slightly and thrusted them back in making Louis moan. “Come on baby, play with those little nipples. Come on, I want to see you.” Louis shivered at Harry’s voice in his ear, lightly pushing his hands underneath his own shirt. He resisted the urge to bite down on Harry’s fingers once he began playing with himself.

 

Harry was in awe watching him. Louis’ eyes fluttered as he moaned around the three digits, whining as he pinched his pink little nubs. Harry moved his hand to a much higher speed, fearing someone may come for them if they make this last too long. Within a minute Louis was coming all over Harry’s hand, sucking hard on Harry’s fingers.

  
Louis panted and lifted Harry’s soiled hand and sucked his own cum from the warm fingers, feeling Harry thrust up twice into his back and hearing him groan. The smaller boy craned his neck around and giggled, “I made you nut your pants like a 14 year old boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


	8. Nasty Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....its been a while friends. i'll explain more in the end notes
> 
> Today's chapter title is [Nasty Habits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvl6uHnAv7M)

“Okay. Harry, Louis, come here please!” Anne shouted up the stairs. She knew the boys could hear her with their door open and she waited for them to meet her in the living room. Harry made it down first, fixing his hair and wiping his red mouth on the back of his hand. Louis trotted down a moment later and smiled innocently at Harry’s mother.

 

Anne raised a brow at their appearance and rolled her eyes, “alright boys you’re going to have to stay home today and hold down the fort. We’re expecting two boxes full of cloth napkins and another box of those little rings that hold them on the plate. Everyone else is off doing their own things today, mentally preparing for the possible shit show that could happen at the wedding and you two seem to be the only ones without any plans!” Anne smiled and patted them both on the shoulder, grabbing her purse from the couch.

 

Louis glanced around and frowned a little, finally noticing that it was extremely quiet in the house. “Do you know when the boxes will get here?” Anne pointed to a neon green sticky note stuck to the door; “ _ boxes come at noon! don’t forget to sign !! _ ” Harry glanced at his watch and hummed, they had about 15 minutes till the boxes arrived.

 

“So you have plans, Ma? Where’s Robin?” Harry glanced into the dining room and the kitchen, seeing his stepfather nowhere in sight. “He went off to go play golf with Kathy and Ron and I’m going out to do some shoe shopping with Therese. Poor girl, a bottle of conditioner exploded in her luggage and ruined her suede heels.” 

 

Harry gasped and threw a hand over his heart, “that sounds rough. I would die if my boots got messed up so tragically.” Louis coughed to cover up a laugh that bubbled out of him, covering his mouth and clearing his throat. “Don’t worry Anne, we’ll get those boxes signed for.” They watched as the older woman walked out the door and waved goodbye, deciding to wait on the couch and watch some reruns while they waited for the boxes.

 

Louis laid his head down in Harry’s lap, wrapping his hand around Harry’s shin and letting out a noise close to a purr as Harry absentmindedly stroked at his hair. Harry snorted, pinching the apple of Louis’ cheek lightly, “my little kitten.” Louis flipped on to his back and smiled up at Harry, reaching his arms up and tugging on a ringlet of hair making the green eyed boy groan. Louis giggled and buried his face in Harry’s hard stomach, both of them jumping when the doorbell rang suddenly.

 

Louis sat up and let Harry stumble to the door, an idea suddenly popping into his mind. The second Harry opened the door, Louis was running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

It took a while but once all the papers had been signed and the boxes transported on to the dining room table, Harry walked into the living room only to be greeted with silence; tv off and Louis gone. He furrowed his brows and loped up the stairs and saw the door to their bedroom closed. Harry knocked on it confusedly and when there was no answer he swung it open.

 

Harry stumbled and gripped the wall beside him for support, staring at Louis on the bed. The small boy was completely nude and three fingers deep inside himself, thrusting normally as if he hadn’t seen Harry come in. It was obvious, though, that he had because a moment later he was up off the bed and on his knees.

 

Louis smiled up at Harry and started to unbuckle his belt, ripping it out of the loops and popping the button. “I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on you for a long time and I’ll be satisfied even if it’s only a few seconds.” Harry just gaped at him and watched as the blue eyed boy mouthed over his half-hard cock still covered by his underwear.

 

Harry groaned lowly as he grew harder, watching Louis lap at the now wet patch on his boxer briefs happily. Louis pulled back and tapped at Harry's leg, "can you take everything off, please?" Harry stumbled a bit and shucked his pants off, falling on to the bed and watching as Louis crawled in between his spread legs.

 

Louis immediately grabbed at Harry's cock and began suckling on the head happily, fluttering his eyes shut and gripping the base firmly. Harry leaned back on his elbows and shuddered, his stomach muscles clenching as Louis sank a bit lower and stroked upwards towards his mouth. Louis pulled up and smiled at Harry, spit string still connecting his wet mouth to the cock in his hand.

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his hands around Louis and yanked him up, smiling when Louis let out a yelp of surprise. Louis settled in Harry's lap and immediately the two were tangled in a deep kiss, Harry gripping Louis by the ass and keeping their bodies pressed together. Louis groaned and pulled back, "I want your fingers." The curly haired boy nods and gently eases Louis off of him to get the lube.

 

After grabbing the strawberry kiwi lube he all but crashes back on to the sheets, kneeing up behind Louis who's face down ass up and squirming already. Harry fumbles a little while lubing up his fingers but forces himself to take a deep breath and calm down, keeping the bright red bottle close by if they need more later.

 

Louis feels like he's on fire from the first touch of Harry's finger around his hole, still loose from stretching himself earlier. He wants to get fucked tonight but there’s something in the back of his mind that won’t give up. Harry starts with two fingers immediately, groaning loudly at how smooth Louis feels and how warm. “H-Harry… can I ask you for something?” Louis bites his lip and arches his back a bit hoping it’ll persuade the man behind him a bit better.

 

Harry slowed his fingers to a stop and leaned closer, “yes pup? What do you need?” Louis shuddered at Harry’s deep voice rasping behind him. He lifts himself up on to his hands and cranes his neck around, “I know you probably want your dick in me as much as I want your dick in me but do you maybe wanna try something I’ve been thinking about?” Harry lays a hand on Louis lower back and strokes it up and down in consent waiting for Louis to elaborate.

 

“D-do you maybe wanna try fisting me? Like, getting your entire fist inside me and stretching me real good?” Louis waits with baited breath as Harry thinks it over. He lets out a surprised noise when he’s flipped over on to his back, breath punching out of him at the aroused look on Harry’s face.

 

Harry clears his throat, “if I’m going to do this with you, I want to see your face in case you feel uncomfortable and don’t wanna say it.” Louis nods and takes a ragged breath in. Harry glances back at the lube next to his knee and uncaps it, this time covering his whole hand in the velvety slick.

 

Louis shivers and feels his muscles clenching up tightly. He's wanted to do this with someone else for a long time and has done it by himself more than once. Harry lays his clean palm on Louis' thigh and pushes towards Louis' body essentially folding him in half.

 

"Okay, I'm starting with three fingers and you tell me when you're ready for four, alright?" Louis is so impatient he damn near feels like he could take four already but if he wants to walk at all in the next few days, he needs to calm down and listen to his body. Louis nods and wraps his hands under his knees and pulls up to help Harry out.

 

Harry doesn't waste any time at all and goes straight in, three long fingers stretching at Louis’ rim and making the boy let out a whine. Harry hesitates, glancing up at Louis’ face to gauge his emotions but all he can see is a determined furrow in Louis’ brow. He settles his fingers for a moment once they’ve slid fully in before gently sliding out and fucking them back in a bit slower than called for; curling the tips up and prodding a bit. He gets close to touching Louis’ prostate but it’s only enough to make the boy shudder.

 

Harry licks his dry lips and picks his pace up just slightly. He knows if Louis were in charge he’d have demanded another finger at this point but he’s frankly terrified of hurting his best friend and needs to take it slow for his own sake. His cock is impatient as well, jerking up once in a while to bump against his stomach. Harry’s hardly been paying attention to his fingers, letting them autopilot themselves in and out of Louis but he feels now that it’s safe. He pulls his fingers out completely and shivers at the sad whine Louis lets out.

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m right here.” Harry crowds four fingers together and nudges them back in, groaning lowly at the wet glide. Louis says nothing, just choking on air and letting out a garbled whine. Harry watches Louis’ hole stretch and give way to his fingers, lip between his teeth. He spreads his fingers minutely and watches as the boy below him tenses up beautifully, thighs shaking already.

 

The taller boy hums as he begins rocking his fingers in and out at a steady but reasonable pace. Louis’ toes curl up tightly, cheeks a rosy pink as he pants out nonsense. Harry can’t help watching his fingers slide in so smoothly into Louis’ stretched opening fighting off his urges to get himself off on the mattress below him.

 

Louis gasps when Harry finally lets his fingers connect with his prostate, “god, Harry, please I can take it. Go all the way, I need it!” Harry can feel his eyes sparkling in adoration up at the amazing creature he calls his best friend. He would die for him. That being said, he inches his hand slowly in farther than before and folds his thumb in as tight as possible.

 

The silence in the room is deafening as Harry finally sinks his whole fist in. The two boys make brief eye contact before Louis breaks it, eyes rolling to the back of his head while he crashes into his orgasm. Harry gently prods at Louis’ prostate as the smaller boy rocks his hips down frantically, little pulses of cum pulsing out of his pink cock.

 

Harry unfolds his hand and slides it out as gently as possible, Louis letting out whines and gasps as Harry soothes him. Once his hand is finally out Louis lets his legs fall slightly which alerts Harry to something he’s never been more proud of. He feels some sort of sick satisfaction when he notices Louis’ hole is gaping just enough to be noticeable.  _ I did that _ , he thought,  _ I just fisted him into an orgasm _ .

 

It only takes a few minutes for Louis to recover, lashes fluttering as he reopens his eyes. It only takes a few seconds after that, however, for Louis to bring his foot down on the tip of Harry’s dick. The first touch sends shockwaves through Harry’s entire body forcing a deep and loud moan from his mouth, bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

 

Louis smiles devilishly at him and slides his little toes down and back up the soft skin of Harry’s cock, barely making it to the tip before the other man comes. Harry grunts, muscles tensing harshly as Louis giggles. “What’s so funny?” He manages to rasp.

  
“You got a foot fetish, Styles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. its been like. so super long since i posted in this and there are a few reasons but mostly fisting is so hard to write. also i started my senior year of high school and i spent most of the previous summer recording webshows and other fun stuff. i didnt have much time to write! if you want a little bit more info you can talk to me on tumblr ~
> 
> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Also, since I haven't completed all of this, comment some stuff you'd like to see (i.e. fic tropes or situations that you enjoy)! Thank you for reading~  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://fatdickstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
